


Bond

by Misha_lushie



Series: CarWash drabbles [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bondage, Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_lushie/pseuds/Misha_lushie
Summary: Wash surprises Carolina and they have a nice evening together.





	Bond

Wash decided to surprise Carolina with a romantic dinner night, once he told her about it she had gone to put on some makeup and do her hair. Putting on the silver eyeshadow she bought, a dusty pink lip gloss, and some mascara. 

Brushing her hair out she decided to leave it down, putting on some silver dangle earrings and a simple chain necklace Wash had bought her. Walking out she saw a pretty teal dress laying on their bed with Wash nowhere in sight. 

Holding it up she looked at it closer it had a sweetheart neckline, the bottom was shorter in the front and longer in the back, and was made of flowy fabric. Putting the dress on she zipped it up, looking in the mirror she spun around admiring herself in the dress.

Spotting some flats that went with the dress she put them on then walked out to find Wash. He was in a tux standing awkwardly in the living room, perking up when he saw her his jaw dropped. 

“How do I look?” she asked looking up at him for an answer. “You look amazing” he replied a blush starting on his face turning it a bright shade of red. “Want to tell me where we are going to dinner?” she prompted trying to find out where they were going as he hadn't told her earlier. 

“You’ll have to wait until we get there” he teased grabbing the car keys and heading out to the garage opening the garage door for her. He also held the car door open to let her in before climbing in on the drivers side. 

“Please tell me” she begged grabbing his arm dramatically. “Nope” he denied in a teasing tone. “Pleeeasssseeeee” she whined dramatically like a child wanting to know where their parents were taking them when they said they had a surprise. 

“Patience Carolina” he joked looking over at her and smirking. She huffed and folded her arms giving him a playful glare. After a little while of driving he pulled up to a fancy restaurant and found a parking spot. Getting out he opened her door to help her get out, they walked up to the front of the building where he held the door for her again. 

“Reservation for two” he said to the host, “right this way” she responded. They followed her to a table set up for two, pulling out Carolina’s chair he let her sit down before sitting in his own seat. The host gave them some menus and walked off to do some other things.

They ordered their food and ate enjoying the taste and experience, they talked about things they wanted to do and adventures they wanted to go on. The waitress came back and they ordered dessert, Carolina got some cheesecake and Wash got some ice cream. 

Carolina looked up around at the decorations after the waitress left, looking back she saw Wash’s seat was empty. She looked around for him before finding him on one knee with a small box. 

“Carolinawillyoumarryme?” he asked really quickly his words jumbled together. Somehow she managed to understand and nodded unable to speak, reaching her hand out she watched as he placed the ring on her finger. 

As he stood up Carolina reached out and hugged him she could feel his heart pounding as she reached up to pull him into a sweet kiss. As they came back out of their own world Carolina could hear people clapping and congratulating them. 

The waitress came back with their dessert and set it down on the table, Carolina looked at her ring instead of the desert admiring how it glittered in the light. “Do you like it?” Wash spoke up looking at her nervously. “I love it” she confirmed moving her hand so it shined in the light even better. 

It was a flat silver ring with little diamonds encrusted along it, it was simple but pretty. Something Carolina would have picked out if she would have the choice. Finally she started to eat her dessert instead of just looking at the ring. 

Eventually the waitress came back with the check, Wash gave her his debit card and she walked off before coming back and returning the card. Getting up they walked out and got in their car and started the drive home. 

Reaching over Carolina grabbed Wash’s hand to hold while he drove, when they got home Wash helped Carolina inside still trying to be romantic. They walked to the bedroom “Can you unzip this for me please?” Carolina asked turning around so Wash could unzip the dress she was wearing. He reached up and unzipped it and Carolina let the dress fall to the ground before stepping out of it and picking it up.

Wash was undressing taking off the fancy clothes he had on and putting on his night clothes. Carolina hung up the dress and put on her night clothes, climbing on the bed she pulled Wash close to cuddle. 

“I love you” she whispered into his chest as she hugged him, “I love you too” he hummed into her hair. “I want you” she whispered as she turned her head to look up at him. 

“Want to try something new?” he asked looking into her eyes, his pupils dilating a bit more. “What do you want to try?” she asked curiously the thought of something new sparking her interest. 

“Remember when you said we could try bondage?” he asked a blush already forming on his face. “You want to try it?” she finished for him watching as his blush deepened. “Yeah” he said quietly his blush finally turning him into the shade of a tomato. 

“Okay let’s try it” she decided watching as he perked up happily his face lighting up. “Thanks” he responded smiling happily. “Let me go get something” he said getting up and walking to his closet to fetch a small box. 

Coming back he set it down on the bed and opened it revealing some satin ropes and a few toys. “Are you okay with being tied up” he asked sheepishly looking up at her to see her reaction. 

“Yeah we can do that” she confirmed reaching for the roped to feel them, their smoothness feeling good under her hands. “Can I tie you up?” he asked almost inaudible looking as if he would die of embarrassment. 

“Yes, how should I lay?” she asked looking up at him for guidance, he leaned over pushing her gently like she would crumble if he grabbed her too hard. “It might be easier if you take your shirt off first though” he whispered in her ear, she pulled off her shirt leaving her bare. 

She laid down on her back and Wash grabbed the ropes from the box and gently grabbing one of her hands to tie to the bedpost. He tied it in a weird knot she hadn’t seen before, “This is a quick release knot if you pull on this end it will come undone” he said pulling on the end she wasn’t tied to. “But if you pull from your end it won’t come undone” he said retying the knot and pulling from her end. “Okay” she replied testing the knots, “Why did you do that kind of knot?” she asked watching as he tied up her other hand to the other bedpost. 

“I just don’t want anything to go too far and if you need to you can release yourself.” he said as he finished tying the other knot. “Oh” she responded watching as he sat back to look at her. 

“Stoplight rules okay?” he declared wanting Carolina to have a safe and consensual time. “Okay” she confirmed looking at him for what he was going to do. “Color?” he asked looking at her for her answer. “Green” she consented watching him for his next move. 

He moved so he was on top of her bringing her in for a kiss fueled by fire, he opened his mouth sliding his tongue into her mouth. He was more dominant than he had ever been before but that only excited her and made her want to try different things.

Pulling away he reached down to knead her breasts pinching and grasping in just the right way. “Look how perky they are” he commented as he let her breasts go her nipples hard from the stimulation. 

Leaning down he nibbled on the skin on her neck and collarbone finding her sensitive spots and stimulating them causing pleasure to rouse in her. Moving down he sucked on her breasts to stimulate her even more. 

Kissing down her stomach he pulled off her pants and underwear leaving her completely naked, somehow submitting like this instead made her more turned on something she never considered would happen. 

Diving in he licked a stripe down her sex lighting nerves in a way that she loved, she moaned causing him to flick his tongue across her clit quickly before pulling away. Whining at the loss she looked up to Wash to see what he was doing. 

“Want more?” he asked teasing her as he whispered against her pussy. “Yes” she moaned at the teasing. “Beg” he ordered causing shivers to fly up her spine from her pussy to her head.    
“Wash please” she moaned as she could feel the heat from his tongue and breath getting closer. “What do you want?” he teased blowing on her pussy to stimulate her. “Wash please eat me out, lick my pussy please, I need you please I need your tongue 

on my pussy” she begged as he attached his lips to her sex. 

She tried thrusting to get more stimulation but he grabbed her hips pushing them flat against the bed so she couldn’t move. “Hmm maybe I need to tie your hips down too” he whispered pulling away from her. She tried her hardest to not move or twitch again trying to please him while begging for more from him until all her words jumbled together.

Right as she was about to come he pulled away from her causing her to make a needy whine. Opening up her legs completely she held them open at each side of her presenting herself to him to try and get him to fuck her. 

He instead kissed her letting her taste herself on him as they kissed, he lifted his hips up so she couldn’t get any stimulation off of him. “Do you want me in you?” he whispered nibbling on her earlobe. 

“Yes!” she screamed almost unable to bear the pounding in her pussy as it throbbed. “Hmm I’ll have to think about it” he pulled away from her completely leaving her with nothing.    
“Wash please, please fuck me, I want you in me, I want you to thrust until you spill your hot cum in me and fill me up” she moaned trying to get what she wanted from him. 

He started to pull off his clothes slowly dropping his shirt on the floor, he removed his socks, then pants and finally underwear revealing the monstrous hard cock. It was ready to take her as she tried to open her legs further for him. 

Finally he moved over her yet still not giving her what she wanted, whining in frustration she wiggled her hips back and forth trying to get him to do something. “Do you want me?” he asked looking at her with his completely blown eyes that were fueled by a fire she hadn't seen. 

“Yes please Wash take me, put your cock into my pussy, it’s ready just for you and only for you. You can do what you want to it fill it up with your cum, claim it as yours eat it out.” she rambled wanting him to fuck her. 

He finally moved lowering his hips down so the tip of his cock pressed against her entrance. Pushing in he quickly rammed in causing her to gasp and whine at the feeling, thanks to all the earlier stimulation she was soaking wet and plenty relaxed to take him this fast. 

He rammed in and out of her at lightning speed grabbing her hips with a bruising grip, the thought of his hands leaving bruises only turned her on more. His cock sliding in and out of her lit a fire inside of her she didn't think existed in her. 

The feeling of her orgasm built up in her again this time she hoped he wouldn’t keep her from orgasming. “Wash I need to cum! Please let me cum this time! Let me milk your cock clean!” she begged again as he sped up to an impossibly fast speed.    
“Cum!” he ordered in a voice that melted her yet made her want to obey it at all costs like it would stop her pleasure if she didn’t obey. She felt the familiar pleasure tighten up to its max before it spilled on his cock. 

After she came down from her pleasure high she felt the hot ropes of cum spurt into her to fill her up. His cum continued spilling into her at an insane amount, there was so much that filled her up causing some to spill out that she didn’t have room to hold. 

Reaching up Wash untied her and laid down next to her tiredly, snuggling his head into her breasts. “That was amazing” he mumbled tiredly his eyelids drooping. “Yeah” Carolina agreed reaching over to turn off the light and fall asleep with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop writing plotless fucking.


End file.
